


A world without Winden

by SuperTrouperLights



Series: heaven is a place on earth [1]
Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I don't think I have ever written and posted anything this fast in my life, Kathannah - Relationship, Katharina and Hannah are in love sorry i don't make the rules, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperTrouperLights/pseuds/SuperTrouperLights
Summary: Hell, Hannah had had this crush for 33 years and she was certain nothing between her and Katharina would change. Especially not now.Set during Katharina and Ulrich's 25th wedding anniversary
Relationships: Hannah Kahnwald/Katharina Nielsen
Series: heaven is a place on earth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848217
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	A world without Winden

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This is just a little treat for the people who ship Katharina/Hannah, but I do want to write a sequel so maybe I'll add another chapter or write another one-shot. We'll see how this goes. Anyway, good reads everybody!

**WINDEN, JUNE 20TH 2019**

  
  


Hannah and Jonas made their way to the Nielsen’s home for Katharina and Ulrich’s 25th wedding anniversary. Of course, Michael didn’t come, he never did. Hannah was used to that by now. Michael was a good man, but he never really liked or fit in well in social situations, especially with the Nielsens - which made everything worse for Hannah. Because she couldn’t pass on any opportunity to be with the couple, or rather just one half of it.

By now it couldn’t be more obvious. Earlier that day Katharina and Ulrich went to her house to get some things for the party and Hannah couldn’t stop staring. They seemed happy with the achievement. And Hannah didn’t miss the little smile Katharina gave her. Those were the worst moments. It was like the universe wanted to make sure that Hannah knew she would never get to have more than that. She would always get the friendly looks, and Ulrich would get the desire filled eyes staring at him.

Although this smile seemed different. Katharina kept staring at her while Ulrich put the things in the car, and Hannah’s stomach dropped to the floor.

Hell, Hannah had had this crush for 33 years and she was certain nothing between her and Katharina would change. Especially not now.

“Mom?” Jonas pulled her out of her thoughts and when Hannah looked outside the window she saw they had arrived.

“Sorry.” Hannah quickly went through her purse and found a 20-euro bill and handed it to the driver in the front seat. “Keep the change.”

Hannah and Jonas walked to the front door and as soon as they stepped in they saw the full house. Martha came down the stairs and Hannah noticed how the girl’s eyes were focused on Jonas, and the boy wasn’t looking anywhere else either.

“Hi, Martha.” She said.

“Hi.” The girl answered straight to the boy and Hannah had to hold back her laugh.

“Hi.” Jonas replied.

“Glad you made it. Want a drink?”

Hannah slowly started to ignore the teenagers talking in front of her because her eyes instantly focused on the woman walking in her direction.

Katharina had that huge smile on her face and her hips swayed along with the song as she opened her arms to Hannah - one hand still holding tight to her glass.

“Hey!” Came the excited welcome from the dirty blonde and Hannah tried not to look entranced and dumbfounded as she hugged her back. “Finally!”

“Hey.” Hannah’s cheeks had to be a tone redder now as she shyly answered.

“It was meant to be a garden party but this is much cozier.” Katharina’s words were rushed as she quickly collected a wine bottle from the table.

God, Hannah wished she could only have a minute of the other woman’s attention. But Katharina had always been like this, she loved to make everyone happy and usually forgot about herself. Hannah could see right through the bags under Katharina’s eyes.

“I brought the tiramisu.”

“Perfect- Oh!” Katharina suddenly gasped as ‘Heaven Is a Place on Earth’ started playing on the speakers. “Hannah, this is our song! Come on.”

Katharina freed one hand and was skillfully holding her glass and the bottle together in the other so she could take Hannah’s hand and pull her further into the house.

“No, Katharina, I need to put this somewhere.” Hannah said half laughing, half serious as she motioned to the tiramisu in her hands.

“Just leave it there, someone will take care of it. Now come on!”

“Okay, okay.” Hannah left the dessert on the table and took Katharina’s hand.

“There we go!”

As they walked, Katharina quickly handed the bottle to her father-in-law on the way and took Hannah to the living room. Katharina was singing to the lyrics and Hannah couldn’t contain her smile. And when Katharina was about to step a little closer so they could dance together, Ulrich showed up, placing a bottle of champagne between them.

“I heard someone was looking for this.”

Katharina’s smile dropped a little. It was almost indistinguishable, but Hannah knew her all too well.

She took the bottle from Ulrich’s hands and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before he walked away. “Thank you.”

Hannah’s stomach twisted at that but she kept her pose.

Katharina poured the drink into her glass and handed it to Hannah before taking a sip straight from the bottle. Looked like Katharina was really going for it tonight.

“Come on, live a little.” Katharina said with a smug smile, almost like she heard Hannah’s thoughts, and Hannah just raised a brow in amusement. She clinked the bottle to Hannah’s glass and took a deep breath. “I’m glad you came.”

“Me too.”

Their eyes were focused on each other and Hannah felt like maybe Katharina was trying to say something, but she couldn’t figure out what. But again, Hannah was always overthinking everything and again she didn’t have much time to examine Katharina’s eyes because Ulrich pulled his wife from behind before wrapping his arms around her.

It was their song and now Katharina was in his arms. Fuck, it had always been like that. Hannah felt so sick she wanted to puke.

It was very dark now, middle of the night, or something. Hannah was already too tired to care.

She was sitting on the swing outside and letting the hard and rough wind hit her hair as she smoked to numb her thoughts. It wasn’t quiet and it wasn’t peaceful, and it was exactly what she needed to stop thinking about Katharina.

And then she heard the back door open and shut close, and a few moments later the woman of the hour silently sat on the swing by her side.

Katharina’s hair was free and blowing with the wind as her eyes drifted through the backyard. Was she avoiding looking at Hannah?

“Shouldn’t you be inside?” Hannah asked before she took another drag of her cigarette.

“Mostly everybody is gone.”

Hannah nodded her head in agreement and turned to Katharina, who finally seemed to look back at her.

“Shouldn’t you be with Ulrich?”

Yeah, maybe Hannah was a little resentful, but how couldn’t she? She had to endure this entire fucking night with Ulrich rubbing himself all over Katharina.

Katharina laughed, of course.

“Ulrich’s upstairs with Mikkel. I left Charlotte taking care of everything for a while.”

“Wow, you are letting someone else do the work? You must have a good reason to be out here then.”

Hannah played it off but she was desperately hoping that Katharina would confirm it. She took another flawless drag and looked straight forward.

“I think I just needed some air.”

“Shame.”

Katharina laughed again and Hannah’s heart struggled not to break.

She casually offered the blonde the pack of smoke and Katharina didn’t waste time on the offer and lit up a cigarette for herself.

They stayed in silence for a while, just hearing the chaotic sounds of the wind.

“Is this the apocalypse?”

Katharina broke the silence and Hannah was taken back 33 years into the past.

She remembered that night she found Katharina on the bus stop, smoking, and the wind was blowing just as crazy as that night.

Hannah couldn’t help but smirk, but she didn't move her head and missed out on how Katharina’s eyes were solely focused on her.

“A bit disappointing.” Hannah answered.

“I imagined it being louder. More glaring.” And Katharina continued.

Now Hannah started to laugh, and Katharina was on the same page. Hannah couldn’t believe they were actually recreating the same conversation they had all those years ago. And oh, what a fateful night that was.

That windy night was the typing point, the moment Hannah discovered she was absolutely crazy about Katharina.

“If the world ended tonight and everything started anew, what would you wish for?”

This time Katharina asked the question, and honestly, the answer stood the same to Hannah.

“A world without Winden.”

Hannah’s eyes were still focused straight forward and she was missing Katharina staring at her this whole time.

“Does a world without Winden mean a world without me?”

Now Hannah finally turned toward the other woman, her heart caught on her throat. Katharina took a drag and she would look calm if it wasn't for her feet nervously tapping against the grass. Why was the blonde so anxious?

“I don’t think I could survive in a world without you.” Hannah was being as honest as she could be and Katharina seemed to notice that. They both smiled but Hannah looked away again. Facing Katharina like that was way out of her comfort zone. “And you?”

“Me?”

“Yeah, what would you wish for.”

Hannah let the smoke slowly enter her lungs while Katharina answered.

“To go back in time.”

“You can’t do that.” Hannah laughed and the smoke came out in one big puff. Katharina giggled.

“Why not?!”

“That’s like, asking a genie for infinite wishes.”

“Well, don’t you at least wanna hear my full answer?”

Hannah shook her head before she gave into Katharina’s charming tone. “Sure.”

“I would go back to that night at the bus stop.”

Hannah looked at Katharina and tilted her head in confusion. What was Katharina trying to do? “Why?”

“So I could change my answer.”

“Okay. Let me get this straight, instead of just changing the answer now, you wanna go to the past and change it then?”

“Yup.” Katharina answered back casually and she couldn’t control her laughter at Hannah’s annoyed expression.

“And what would you have answered me then?” Hannah’s tone was a little more serious now and Katharina’s laughter ceased. They kept staring at each other, so intensively it could have been a blinking contest. “What would you have wished for?”

Katharina just sat there. Hannah could see the internal turmoil going inside of her. She wasn’t always good at reading Katharina but today the blonde seemed to be wearing her emotions on her sleeves.

And as Katharina breathed in, psyching herself up to answer, a thick rain started falling from the sky and the two women just looked up and gasped.

They quickly got up from the swing, letting their unfinished cigarettes drop to the floor, and Katharina took Hannah’s hand before running and guiding them under the roof of the back house.

They were breathless and standing side by side, pressed up against the wooden wall. They were soaked to the bone and now the wind was cold against their skin. Hannah was lightheaded and she heard Katharina taking a deep breath before the other woman held tighter to her hand and intertwined their fingers together.

It was like her whole body caught up in flames and she started melting. Her knees got a little shaky and her head easily fell to Katharina’s shoulder.

What Hannah wasn’t expecting was for Katharina to let her own head fall towards hers, and the blonde switched on her feet before leaning closer to Hannah.

“Katharina-” Hannah’s voice was barely above a whisper and the sound of the rain hitting the ground was loud enough for their voices to be almost inaudible. But they were close enough they could hear anything from the other.

“Yes?” Katharina answered as she took in the scent of Hannah’s shampoo and she squeezed their hands again in response to the soft and woody fragrance.

Hannah was breathing deep and Katharina’s perfume didn’t go unnoticed by her either. But then again, it never did. Maybe it was a little psychotic but sometimes Hannah would ask to borrow a dress or a shirt from Katharina just to have the other woman’s smell on her.

Her eyes had been focused on Katharina’s collarbone, admiring the small drops of rain that were running down her skin.

Hannah slowly raised her head until their eyes met, her heart beating loud against her rib cage. She had never been this intimately close to Katharina before. “Your wish.” 

Katharina blinked a couple of times. Maybe it was the champagne from before, or maybe the couple of drags of cigarette that made her head all soothed, or maybe it was the rain, or maybe they were just trying to find any excuse to justify this next act, but Hannah was undeniably leaning closer and Katharina was not pulling back. She was leaning in too actually. She wanted this. She wanted this maybe just as much as Hannah wanted.

And Einstein must have been right, time was indeed relative because this moment lasted an eternity. It wasn’t just those few seconds, it felt like 33 years of waiting.

But it did eventually happen.

Hannah was the first to close her eyes, letting her lips brush against Katharina’s and pretending like they had time.

Katharina shivered because of the wind - or the soft touch, she didn’t know - before closing her eyes too and slightly tilting her head so she could properly kiss Hannah.

Kisses with Michael were always a bit off and awkward like he was guilty of kissing Hannah.

Kisses with Ulrich were very rough, sometimes way too rough, and he was always in control of the kiss. Katharina felt like it didn’t matter if it was her or anyone else, Ulrich would kiss the same.

Now, this kiss was different.

It was soft and Hannah could feel the raw desire in Katharina’s tongue as the feeling swept her off her feet. Katharina was taking the lead, letting herself in. She took her free hand to Hannah’s cheek and moved her body to press against the brunette’s and push her further into the wall.

Hannah felt her mind crumble at the action and let go of Katharina’s hand only to wrap her arms around her back and pull the woman as close as she could to her. She felt Katharina’s free hand going for her waist and squeezing it softly before moving her kisses to Hannah’s cheek and down her neck.

It felt like being high on something. Hannah let her head fall back and her fingers tangled themselves in Katharina’s hair while the woman kissed and sucked on the skin at Hannah’s neck before being pulled to her lips again.

Hannah was being soft and sweet and Katharina knew she wasn’t so much like that on the outside, always more serious and centered, but now she was discovering this other version of Hannah, a more breakable one.

And Katharina, who was always so worried about making everyone else happy, finally seemed to have done something for herself.

Katharina sucked on Hannah’s bottom lip and the brunette let the most enthralling little sound, close to a moan but not quite it, and it broke Katharina. Hannah pulled her in again and kissed her with more passion and Katharina was getting even more hot and bothered.

She wanted to take Hannah upstairs and lay her against the mattress and fuck her until she was screaming her name. She wanted to fuck Hannah until they had reclaimed the 33 years they lost. And God, by the way Hannah was kissing her, she knew the other woman wanted it too.

Upstairs. Ulrich was upstairs, taking care of their son.

No, don’t think about it. This is what she wanted.

Hannah, Hannah is here. This is what she wanted.

Hannah. She wanted Hannah.

“Katharina?”

Hannah’s voice was soft but loud. The rain had turned into a drizzle and Katharina opened her eyes to see Hannah’s big brown ones staring at her with concern.

Katharina was frozen in place, her hand still cradling Hannah’s face, but Hannah could see her thoughts right through her eyes. There was a storm inside her mind.

It broke Hannah’s heart. Was that guilt she saw in Katharina? Probably. Hannah was stupid to believe this could ever work outside her dreams. Katharina was probably drunk and wouldn’t even remember anything in the morning.

So Hannah put on her pose again and pulled her hands away from Katharina. Her eyes got heavy and serious again and Hannah couldn’t look anywhere but down at her feet.

“We don’t have to talk about this-”

Hannah stopped talking because Katharina’s hand on her cheek moved to her chin and tilted Hannah’s face up so they could meet their gazes again.

Katharina’s expression had completely changed. She was calm, more sure, like she had made a decision.

“A kiss.” Katharina said as her other hand slowly went up Hannah’s body.

Hannah shivered at the touch over her red dress and she let her own hands drift back to Katharina’s waist in a light grip. Her pose broke easily this time.

“What?”

Katharina had both of her hands cupping Hannah’s face, and God, it just felt so right. Hannah looked beautiful in her hands.

“I would have kissed you that night.”

Hannah tried to stop it but the corners of her lips turned up into a smile. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her heart that wanted to break out of her chest, but it was pointless. She let herself feel truly desired for the first time in a long time, and she let herself be a little hopeful. And Katharina did too. She had no idea how they were going to pull this off, but they would have to find a way.

They wished it would be easy, but the truth is, they had no idea what would come crashing down on them later that same night.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys want more? I do wanna make a smutty one-shot for them.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always lovely!


End file.
